Elsa and Jack Frost's life together
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is about Jack Frost and Elsa 's life after they got married and they are expecting their first child, Anna and Kristoff are excited but worried because Elsa used to have no control of her powers and she's scared to have her first baby. Then after a while Elsa and Jack Frost have more children, but they really want to have 10 children witch Elsa really wants so much.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 months since Jack Frost and Elsa were married and they've wanted to have a family for a while til something was happening one day.

Jack Frost and Elsa were in bed in the morning as Elsa woke up and saw Jack Frost sleeping and Elsa laid on top of his side, breathing into his's mouth as they kissed when Jack woke up.

"Morning sweet heart."

"Morning Jack Frost." Elsa replied as she hugged Jack Frost as they breathed as they felt the breeze of their breaths as Elsa closes her eyes and kissed Jack Frost as they got up from the bed and they kissed some more.

At breakfast time Jack Frost, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were eating their breakfast at the dining table.

Elsa was eating til she felt cramping in her stomach happening, Elsa stopped eating and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"My stomach's cramping."

"Are you on your, you know what?"

"No, I haven't got it in 4 weeks." Elsa replied as her stomach started letting out rumbling in pain.

"Maybe your stomach's still hungry."

"Yeah sometimes that happens to me too." Jack replied.

"Maybe I should eat a little more that will calm down my tummy." Elsa replied as she ate a few bites of her bacon and eggs. Before she can have another bite, she felt more cramping, Elsa stopped eating and had her hand on her stomach as it did more rumbling can be heard and she was feeling sick from her stomach.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Elsa got up and rushed to the bathroom with Jack Frost and Anna with her. Elsa and her friends got to the bathroom and Elsa threw up her breakfast as Jack Frost and Anna were rubbing Elsa's back til Elsa was finished she sighed.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

"Jack...Anna, my stomach doesn't agree with me today for some reason."

"We'll see how you're doing, and then we'll see if we need to get you to see a doctor to see what's wrong with you."

The next day Elsa's been feeling more sick because she's been throwing up and she doesn't know what is up with her body.

"So Elsa, how are you feeling."

"Ok I guess. I'm feeling my food rocking in my stomach as I move my body, and it feels like I'm going to be sick again."

"Oh dear, well Elsa why not you lie down and rest." Jack picked up Elsa and carried her in his arms upstairs to their bedroom to rest.

In their bedroom, Jack was not leaving Elsa out of her sight. Because Elsa can be sick again that's one thing.

"How are you feeling down Elsa?"

"My stomach's still feeling sick."

"Do you want something to calm your stomach down?"

"Sure." Jack Frost went in the bathroom and got a cup of water for Elsa and brought it back to her and gave the cup of water to Elsa who is lying down.

"Here you go honey." Jack replied as he gave Elsa some water to drink and she gulped it all down and hit the spot where she was sick.

"I hope this will calm my stomach down, I hate being this sick."

"I know sweetheart, just let the water sit in your stomach and hopefully you won't feel sick." Elsa was then feeling cramps in her stomach, she was groaning in pain.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"I don't know Jack, I'm feeling cramps."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom, you might have your monthly thing." Jack replied as he helped Elsa up and into the bathroom.

"I'm late Jack."

"For what?"

"I'm late for my monthly thing, it hasn't come in 3 weeks." Elsa replied as she felt more cramps.

"Elsa, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I have no clue what is up with me."

"Elsa, Jack." Kristoff and Anna raced in Elsa and Jack's bedroom and then into the bathroom.

"Anna, Jack, Kristoff we're seeing the doctor."

"Ok then Elsa; me, Kristoff and Jack Frost will get a doctor to take a look at you."

Jack Frost and Anna got a doctor who took a look at Elsa and notice what was inside of Elsa that was making her sick.

After a couple of minutes later the doctor came out of the room with Elsa, smiling at Jack Frost, Kristoff and Anna.

"So, what is going on with my sister?"

"Is my wife ok?"

"Is the queen sick?"

"Well...Congratulations, Queen Elsa is pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yep, I'm pregnant."

"Does that mean Elsa, I'm the father?" Jack Frost asked as he kissed his wife, and she nodded "Yes! I've always wanted to start a family."

"I've wanted to have a family too Jack, we're going to be parents."

"Oh Elsa, I'm going to be a aunt."

"Congrats to the both of you." Kristoff said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks Kristoff."

"Oh there's a living thing inside of you Elsa, I'm so proud of you. Hello baby! I'm aunt Anna, you're mommy's sister! I can't wait to see you!" Anna was so loud that Elsa gave her sister a hug.

"I know you're very excited Anna, I was hoping that you would be happy that I'm having a baby."

"I'm so happy for you Elsa, I hope it's a girl."

"Well Anna, it could be a boy, but you'll wait and see."

Jack Frost kissed his wife and smiled.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had went by and Elsa's pregnancy is doing very well, one morning Elsa and Jack were sleeping in their bedroom, Jack woke up and had his hand on Elsa's hair and slowly moved it to her stomach where Jack felt a baby bump in Elsa's stomach. Jack rubbed it and smiled.

_Wow, I made this child inside of Elsa. This moment is my favorite with Elsa._ Elsa woke up and saw that her stomach was big she rubbed her stomach and saw that Elsa's got a baby bump in her stomach.

"Wow Elsa, your stomach's getting really round and big."

"I'm 17 in a half weeks Jack, next week I will be 18 weeks."

"I really love your baby bump Elsa, soon we'll have our little son or daughter with us." Jack rubbed Elsa's stomach as he kissed Elsa's cheek as the queen giggled.

"Thanks Jack, I can't wait to have my baby. I'm so excited."

"I am too Elsa."

"I can't wait Jack, we'll be parents in a couple more months."

"I'm sure you will Elsa."

Later on that day Elsa and Jack were talking about what they're baby will look like.

"I wonder if the baby will look like me."

"Maybe it will have white hair like you Jack." Elsa replied.

"Or what if the baby looks like you, with platinum blonde hair like you Elsa."

"We'll love the baby no matter who it looks like. I don't care if it looks like Anna, me or you. But we'll love our baby as much as we love each other."

"We will love our little baby Elsa." Jack gave Elsa a hug as they felt each other's breathing.

"So I wonder what is inside of me growing?"

"I wonder if it is a girl."

"It could be a boy Jack, but we'll wait and see."

"Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"I want to be a surprise for when this baby is born, because I would be surprise for when my baby is born." Elsa patted her tummy as she hugged Jack Frost as he kissed her.

"I would like that too Elsa, I can't wait to see what our baby is when it is born."

"I have a feeling that this baby is going to be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling that I'm having a girl, it's just what my powers can tell." Elsa replied.

"Well I was seeing that through my ice powers, yours are the same as mine."

Elsa then suddenly heard her bladder rumble as she felt her baby pressing on it, she flushed in embarrassment.

"Elsa? what's wrong?"

"I just need to go to the bathroom, the baby's pressing on my bladder. So I have to go."

Elsa raced to the bathroom and she was there at last, she closed the door and let it out what she needs to go.

"Ahhhhhh." Elsa sighed as she rubbed her pregnant belly, she was excited because she might feel her baby move soon. When she was done the bathroom she flushed the toilet as she walked out of the bathroom as she sat down where Jack was and sigh.

"Elsa, I can't wait to feel the baby move."

"Very soon Jack, this baby is growing very well in my body." Elsa replied as Jack rest his head on her tummy.

"I can hear her heart beating Elsa, it's amazing how you can hear your baby's heart beating."

"I feel it too Jack."

"I can't wait to feel our baby kick for the first time, I wonder when will that happen?"

"Soon Elsa, I just can't wait to have children of our own."

"Me too Jack, I've always wanted to have a family for years. And my wish has come true."

"Same here Elsa, I've always wanted children for a while til now that I am married to you we're finally having a baby."

"We are having a baby Jack, I love you so much." Elsa kissed Jack as they hugged each other after the kiss.

A week later Elsa was still waiting to feel her baby kick for it's first time and Elsa was getting more hungry, cranky and tired.

"Elsa, I brought some ice cream with strawberries."

"Thanks Jack." Elsa dig into her ice cream as she felt movement inside her womb.

"Elsa, are you ok?"

"Jack, the baby. It's kicking."

"Wow Elsa, can I feel?"

"Sure you can Jack." Elsa let Jack have his hand on her stomach and felt his child kick within Elsa.

"I can feel her moving, and I can hear it's heart beat." Jack replied as he kissed Elsa's stomach.

"You'll be a sweet father Jack, I just know it."

"You'll be a sweet amazing mother Elsa, I just knew you will be."

Elsa then saw Anna and Kristoff as they were walking home, from the store.

"So what's happening?"

"Anna and Kristoff, my baby's moving. Feel it, it's still moving."

Anna and Kristoff got to feel Elsa and Jack's baby in Elsa's stomach and Anna and Kristoff felt lots of kicking from Elsa's baby and they're so happy that Elsa and Jack are having their first child.

"We feel it kicking."

"Anna and Kristoff, you can hear the heart beat."

"I can hear the baby's heart, I'm sure that it's a girl." Anna said.

"I hear it's heart beat too, I wish me and Anna were having a baby."

"Maybe one day you will." Elsa replied as she gave Anna a hug.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa, Jack and Anna were walking through the snow to find Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and it was a really cold night when Elsa was due with her child anytime now and she was moving slower than ever Anna was getting very worried about Elsa.

"I don't like it out here with Elsa due very soon, and I'm sacred of her having her baby out in the cold."

"I am scared too Anna, let's find a warm place to rest for the night and hope that Kristoff with Olaf and Sven will find us."

After a couple of minutes of walking Elsa and her friends have came across Elsa's ice castle from when Elsa was when she didn't had any control of her powers til now, Elsa fixed the ice castle up with Jack's help and replaced everything that was in it and they stayed for the night.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack, the baby's kicking really hard."

"Let me and Anna feel." Jack and Anna felt Elsa's baby kicking and moving and he or she was ready to be born very soon. Elsa is now 9 months pregnant, and she was ready to give birth anytime now and Anna was excited for her sister. But also worried as Jack Frost. They were hoping that everything goes well, while Elsa is giving birth.

"I'm so excited for you Elsa, soon you'll be a mother."

"I'm going to be such a good mom."

"Do you want anything to eat Elsa?"

"Sure, I'll have ice cream with pickles."

"Ok Elsa, I'll make some right now."

After Jack came back with food for Elsa she was eating the ice cream with pickles and they were good.

"That was yummy, I really like it. Jack and Anna would you like to go and get more food for me? I'm starving please hurry."

"Ok Elsa, we'll go get food and we'll come back ok."

Later on that night Jack woke up from having a dream about that Elsa had a girl, and he knew that Elsa is having a girl. But Elsa doesn't know that, Jack crawled over to Elsa's pregnant stomach and kissed the baby inside as he listened for a heart beat. And he heard his baby's heart beating within Elsa, he was so excited to be a dad. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

The next day Anna and her friends were returning home til Elsa froze in fear.

"Elsa!" Anna and Jack rush to Elsa who then fell in Jack's arms.

"I think she's cold."

"The cold doesn't bother her."

"Ok Anna, I think it's time."

"We should go somewhere warm and safe for Elsa, so she can have her baby safely."

"Where can we go Anna? I don't think we can make it back to the castle in time." Elsa whimpers as the pain shot through her abdomen.

Anna and Jack looked at each other til Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were in front of them.

"Kristoff?"

"Anna!" Kristoff hugged his wife as Sven and Olaf saw Elsa was in labor.

"Elsa?"

"Olaf, I'm glad everyone is with me and I'm not doing this alone."

"Are we getting back to the castle?"

"We don't have enough time Kristoff, Elsa needs somewhere safe to have a baby."

"Where can we go?"

"Maybe we can find somewhere warm." Anna replied.

After a couple minutes of walking Elsa's pain was getting worse.

"Everyone, I can't move too much anymore." Elsa groaned as Jack noticing that his child was coming.

"The baby's coming Kristoff, we don't have time to get back to the castle."

"Place Elsa somewhere soft."

Jack Frost used his ice powers to make a snow bank for Elsa to lie down on.

"Now Jack, place Elsa on the snow bank so she can rest."

Jack placed Elsa on the snow bank and Jack held Elsa's hand.

"It really hurts Jack."

"I know Elsa, how knows how to deliver a baby?"

"I think I have did this before with animals, but I will do this for my sister." Anna said as Elsa breathed in and out "Good Elsa, start breathing you're doing fine."

"What do I need to do?"

"Kristoff, I need you to go with Olaf and Sven and get help. And please bring a doctor back here."

"I will do that Anna."

"What do I need to do Anna?"

"Jack, you get to stay with Elsa by her side. And you have to be sure that Elsa's calm, and you can talk to her to get her mind off of the pain."

Jack nodded as he rubbed Elsa's back as she breathed heavily in and out.

"Jack, this really hurts."

"I know it does hurt Elsa, just breathe in and out." Jack was really worried about Elsa and the child he made inside of her. Jack's not sure if Elsa will live or not but it was better to have the baby now than later.

"Jack Frost, can I hold your hand?"

"Sure sweetheart." Jack held Elsa's hand into his and Elsa was ready to grasp it as tight as she can on the next contraction.

"Jack, I'm really scared."

"I know you are scared Elsa, you're doing really well honey."

"Anna, I'm really scared."

"I know you are scared Elsa, but hang in there ok."

Elsa started more breathing and Jack held her hand and sighed "You can hold my hand, as tight as you want Elsa. It won't hurt me."

"Jack, I really don't wanna lose this baby."

"I know you don't Elsa, but we'll be ok."

"Elsa, you're not fully ready to push yet."

"So can we go a little bit to see if we can get closer to the castle?" Jack asked.

"Let's try and see is Elsa can get up."

Elsa tried to get up but as she got up, she started to feel little bit blood tinkled out of her.

"Elsa's bleeding." Jack said.

"Oh god, I need to lay back down this really hurts." Elsa laid back down as Jack held Elsa's hand again.

"Ok Elsa, breathe sweetie. I know it hurts."

"You never have been through this yet Anna!" Elsa snapped as Jack rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Elsa. It's ok honey, I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"Ahh! Jack, this really hurts me. I need to get up." Elsa tried to get up but Anna stopped her.

"No Elsa, you are not going anywhere. This baby can come very soon."

Elsa was in labor for 7 hours and the baby was still wasn't born yet; Kristoff, Sven and Olaf have come back with a midwife to help Elsa give birth.

"Ok Kristoff, Olaf and Sven need to leave us alone so Elsa can give birth."

"Midwife, I want Jack and Anna to stay with me."

"As you wish your Majesty, Anna and Jack can stay with you."

"Elsa's bleeding."

"That's ok Anna, women bleeds sometime while giving birth but Elsa is fine."

"It really hurts Jack, the cramps really hurt."

"I know Elsa, but it'll be all over soon."

"Ok Elsa take a deep breathe and then start pushing."

Elsa took a deep breathe grasping Anna and Jack's hands and pushed as hard as she can, Elsa can feel blood wrinkling out pf her.

"I can't do this! I just can't!" Elsa sobbed as tears started streaming down her face.

"Yes you can Elsa, yes you can do this."

"Elsa look at me." Jack said as Elsa looked at Jack with tears in her eyes; she was in so much pain. And Jack was worried about the baby and Elsa "Elsa please, you have to do this; I can't lose you."

"I'm just too tired Jack, I can't do this anymore."

"You have to Elsa, Jack's begging you."

"Honey listen, you can do this. I'm staying with you, but please Elsa. You have do this, I know it's hard for you."

"But Jack, it really hurts."

"I know it hurts Elsa, but it'll be over and done with soon."

"Where's the midwife?"

"She's gone!" Elsa freaked out.

"She left, I tried to stop her but she just can't do this anymore." Kristoff said sadly.

"I'll deliver the baby." Anna got to where the blood was and saw the head was trying to come out."

"What's going on Anna?"

"Elsa, I can see the baby's head. It's trying to come out, you have to push."

Elsa took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can as blood was coming out of Elsa as Anna saw that Elsa was bleeding, she did her best to stop the bleeding. And the head was crowning and half way out.

"Elsa you're doing great, I can see the head is half way out. A few more pushes and the baby should be out."

"You're almost there honey."

"Jack, make this pain stop!"

"I'm sorry honey, but there's no way that I can stop this pain. I wish there was a way so you won't be in this much pain."

"Elsa, push now." Anna said as Elsa took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she can and screamed in pain as she felt blood streaming out as Anna used her cape to catch the baby, and then Anna can see the baby's head is out.

"Anna, why are you using you're cape?" Elsa asked "Are you going to get cold?"

"This is for the baby, so it doesn't get cold."

"But will you be ok, Anna without your cape?"

"I'm not worrying about myself getting old, the baby's the big thing right now."

"Ah!" Elsa screamed as she pushed as Anna saw the baby was almost out of Elsa.

"Ok Elsa, just one more big push and the baby should be out."

"Elsa, you're almost there honey." Jack said to Elsa as she took a deep breath and pushed hard as she screamed in pain as little bit of blood wrinkled out of Elsa, she breathed heavily as she fell back in the snowbank as the baby slipped out of Elsa and the baby landed in Anna's arms, but the greatest thing of all she heard crying. Her baby's crying, Elsa and Jack's baby is born and it was crying in Anna's arms as she wrapped the baby in her cape.

"Congratulations Elsa, it's a girl." Anna said as she put the baby in her cape and hand it to Elsa and the baby was covered in a little bit of blood "Would Jack Frost like to cute the umbilical cord?"

Elsa smiled and cried as she stared at her little daughter in her arms, she was crying as Elsa saw her daughter covered in a little bit of blood; Anna was helping Elsa cleaning the blood off of the baby as Jack went to Anna and got the scissors from her and he walked over back to Elsa to see his crying daughter, and cut the umbilical cord. Then he kissed his wife and stared at their baby girl in Elsa's arms.

"She's beautiful Elsa."

"She's more than beautiful Jack, she's prefect." Elsa replied as she wrapped her baby tighter in Anna's cape to keep her baby warm from the cold in the winter snow and Elsa's heat from her body was helping to warm her baby up too.

"Our niece Kristoff, she's like her mother."

"She is Anna." Kristoff kissed Anna and smiled "I want to have a family with you."

"Oh Kristoff, I've always wanted to have children with you. We can start a family whenever you want."

"I agree with you Anna, does Elsa and Jack Frost agrees?"

"We agree Anna, and my little princess is in her mommy's arms." Jack looked down to see Elsa holding her daughter in her arms, the baby had; the same skin color as Elsa's, she has platinum blonde hair like Elsa and then the baby girl opened her eyes. They were blue eyes just like Elsa's eyes are.

"She's like her mother Elsa." Kristoff and Anna with Sven and Olaf crouch down to see the baby more closer and saw the baby has opened her eyes.

"Elsa, she has your eyes." Anna said.

"She has your eyes sweetheart." Jack added as Elsa looked to see her daughter has Elsa's eyes.

"I love our baby Jack." Elsa replied as she kissed Jack.

"I love our baby too sweetheart."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"I would like to name her Emma, princess Emma."

"I love that name Elsa."

"I love it too Elsa, our baby is so cute." Jack replied as he kissed his wife and stared at his daughter who is smiling at Elsa.

"Awww Jack look, our baby is smiling at us."

"She's such a cute baby."

"Do you wanna hold your new daughter?"

"Yes, I would love to hold Emma my new daughter." Jack gently took the baby girl wrapped in Anna's cape from Elsa' arms, and Jack smiled at his new daughter in his arms.

"Jack and Elsa, you'll both be amazing parents." Kristoff said.

"We just know you will."

"Hello princess Emma, I'm your daddy. I've been talking, singing and listening to you while you were inside mommy. And I've been in love with you ever since mommy was carrying you, and I've alway love you forever. Me and mommy will love you so much."

"Would Anna like to hold my niece?"

"Sure Elsa, Jack can I hold her?"

"Yes you can Anna." Jack replied as he gave the baby to Anna as she and Kristoff stared at their new niece.

"Look at her Kristoff, she's so like her mother."

"She sure does Anna, I wish we have a baby."

"Well, one day we will Anna." Kristoff took the baby from Anna's arms and the baby was in his arms.

"How do you feel now Elsa?"

"Sore jack, really sore a little. And tired Jack."

"I know honey, but at least our little girl is here." Jack replied as Elsa kissed her husband as Anna was about to say something when she was cut off by Emma's crying, she was hungry. And it has been hours since she last ate, and Elsa hasn't ate since before she went into labor.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Kristoff, you should give her to Elsa." Anna replied as Kristoff gave the baby back to Elsa as she sighed at her daughter who is crying.

"I think she's hungry." Jack added.

"Here Jack, help me for a minute." Elsa replied as Jack help Elsa unbutton her dress as Elsa brought Emma to her breast so she can feed her.

"She's breastfeeding Kristoff, look at Elsa. She's such a good mom."

"I'm sure Elsa and Jack is such a good parents."

"Good girl Emma, you're such a good girl. I was starving when I was a baby."

"I'm sure Emma's like you Elsa."

"Like she is Jack, tomorrow we'll be home at our castle."

"Yeah, I bet we'll be back tomorrow."

"I can't wait to show the new princess to everyone, they'll be so happy that she's here."

When Emma was done breastfeeding, Elsa hand Emma to Jack Frost as she buttoned her dress back up and yawned.

"Jack. You, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven look after Emma for me. While I rest, wake me up if something's wrong."

"Ok sweetheart, I will wake you up if we need you." Jack replied as Elsa fell asleep as Jack was holding his daughter and princess Emma was sound asleep in his arms "Hello there my sweet little girl, you see the platinum blonde hair girl? that's your mother Elsa. She had given birth to you, and I was the one who made you. And while you were in mommy's tummy; I talked to you, I also sang to you and I even kiss you in your mother's tummy."

The next morning Elsa, Jack, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff took the baby home in their castle.

"We're home now honey." Jack said as Elsa held her baby in her arms as Emma opened her eyes.

"All of us are back." Elsa walked in the castle with her baby in her arms.

"Your Majesty, I see that you and Jack Frost have a new baby." Kai said.

"I had her while I was returning home, and she's healthy and fine."

"You know that midwife who was delivering her baby, she was too scared to do it so she ran away."

"Well then, I will train her to not be scared."

"Good, and Anna with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are back too."

"That's amazing, I will tell everyone that the new princess is here."

"Elsa, I think you should change into your light blue dress."

"Why Anna?"

"Look at your coronation dress, it has blood stains from when you were giving birth to Emma." Anna pointed out as Elsa saw blood stains on her dress from giving birth to Emma and she needed to get changed.

"Jack can you and Anna look after Emma for 2 minutes, I need to change my dress."

"Ok Elsa, give my little girl to me and we'll wait for you."

After Elsa got changed into her light blue dress, she saw Jack holding princess Emma and he placed Emma in Elsa's arms.

"Hello there my sweet daughter, mommy loves you. Yes she does." Elsa cooed around her new little baby as she kissed the princess's head.

"She is co cute, she looks like her mother."

"She sure does, let's show her to the hold kingdom."

Everyone has gathered in the ballroom to see King Jack Frost and Queen Elsa Frost, with their daughter princess Emma.

"We welcome to the world, princess Emma Frost." Kai said as everyone had their turn to see the baby and even got to hold the baby.

Later that night Elsa and Jack went to their baby's room.

"Here's your bedroom Emma, we've been working on this for 3 months before you were born."

"Let's put her in her crib Jack." Elsa placed her daughter in the crib as Jack and Elsa watched as Emma looked around her crib to see blankets and stuff toys for her to sleep with, Elsa then turn on the baby mobile and it played soft music as Emma watched and listened as she fell asleep. Elsa and Jack gave each other a hug as they watched as their daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Our daughter is beautiful Jack."

"She's our angel Elsa, she's the best child we could ever wanted." Jack kissed Elsa as they both quietly left the room.

Later on that night it was 1:30 am and Jack was awoken by crying from their daughter's room, Jack went to Emma's room and changed her dipper and when he was done he placed Emma back in her crib and went back in bed with Elsa.

"She needed a dipper change."

"I see." Elsa replied in her sleep as Jack fell asleep a few minutes later.

At 4;30 am Elsa was awoken by her daughter's crying, Elsa got out of bed and went to Emma's room and pick up her crying daughter.

"Shh, it's ok Emma mommy's here. Don't cry princess, mommy's got you. It's ok honey." Elsa tried to quite the baby down then Elsa knew, what Emma was crying for "Are you hungry Emma? let me feed you." Elsa grabbed a blanket and had it over her right side as she let Emma drink milk from her breast and Jack Frost came in the room to see Elsa breastfeeding their daughter.

"So she was hungry." Jack walked in and crouch beside Elsa and watching their daughter breastfeed from her mother.

"Yes Jack, I just knew she wanted her breakfast early."

"She's one hungry princess we've got."

"Jack, I soon want to have 10 children."

"Elsa, I've always wanted 10 children. I want 9 girls and 1 boy, but I'm fine if our children we're all girl."

"I would like that too Jack, I've been wanting to have children for a long time. And now that we have Emma our daughter, having more children won't be that bad."

"I love you Elsa." Jack said as he kissed Elsa.

"I love you too Jack." Elsa replied as she kissed Jack.

End of chapter 3


End file.
